Preggo
by marymaryjane
Summary: Es-toy... Suspiré sonoramente otra vez. - Es-toy embarazada. Miré a Robert y sus ojos se llenaron de inmediato de lágrimas. Mi hombre estaba emocionado, me miraba conmocionado y dejé mi rostro en su pecho. Sabía que su mirada azulina celebraría esta noticia... yo tenía miedo. ONE SHOT ROBSTEN.


NOTA: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a la vida real, pero la trama, situaciones, etc. pertenecen a mi creatividad. Es una historia ficticia que no se acopla a la realidad.

**Short storie ONE**

_Preggo_

.

Estaba sentada en la mesita de diario en la cocina, mientras sentada y bebiendo un café leía el periódico de esta mañana. No me sorprendía leer las nuevas noticias que anunciaban que Robert había encontrado a otra chica o que yo mantenía alguna relación con una mujer; últimamente me había acostumbrado a hacer oídos sordos a todo tipo de especulación del medio, solo me estaba enfocando en los nuevos proyectos y en que aquella relación que aún mantenía bajo siete llaves funcionara luego de tantas peleas, de tantas vueltas, de tantas despedidas y agrios momentos. Sabía que no era una persona fácil de tratar ni menos de soportar, creo que solía ser muy volátil en algunas decisiones y acciones de mi vida,y comprendía que las personas se cansaran de mi camaleonica forma de ser, podía comprender cuando era pequeña y mis hermanos simplemente me hacían el vacío cuando ya les estorbaba en medio del juego, o cuando mi madre no me hablaba por días hasta que yo volvía con la cabeza gacha a pedir perdón. Sí, podía comprenderlos de todos, pero extrañamente menos de parte de él. Me desesperaba que al pelear ya no fuera él la persona que me buscara, que no me llamara o algo por el estilo. Era como si en definidas cuentas no existiera y tuviera que ir yo a buscar el perdón, porque eso ocurrió en las últimas peleas, y creo que aprendí varias lecciones con aquello.

Puede que hayan sido los tres meses más complicados de esta relación, pero como dicen por ahí la única solución a los problemas es la comunicación. Ahora no había nada de qué quejarse, todo iba bien entre Robert y yo, a excepción de que nos veíamos muy poco porque estábamos en plenos rodajes, pero siempre la astucia y la creatividad ayudaban para idear algún momento para vernos.

Veía la fotografía de Robert en el periódico y solo pude sonreír y mandar a la mierda todo lo demás, era feliz viendo su semblante sabiendo que lo vería en un par de horas. Como decía, ya no importaban las especulaciones, este mundo lo vivíamos él y yo aunque fuera tras cuatro paredes, o demostraciones frías hacia "el mundo",porque ambos sabíamos muy bien que nos queríamos, y que nuestro amor había derribado todas las barreras.

**Kristen: ¿Quieres que haga algo para almorzar?**

Envié el texto esperando una respuesta rápida de manera tal de tomarme el tiempo necesario para prepararle algo a mi novio. Seguí hojeando el periódico mientras esperaba la respuesta hasta que llegue a la zona del horóscopo, era muy escéptica referente a estos temas, pero de curiosa leí mi signo zodiacal.

_Aries: Prepárese para una semana llena de sorpresas, las buenas nuevas podrían cambiar el rumbo deseado. Fortaleza es la palabra clave._

Esperaba que si esto era cierto, no fuese otra pelea con Robert, no ahora que todo iba bien. Me inquietaba si este horóscopo era verdadero, sonaba como una predicción muy prometedora, un cambio muy grande, y no sé si estaba preparada para un cambio enorme.

**Robert: Justo llevo un hambre del porte de un buque. Tú cocina, yo degustaré feliz sea lo que hagas.**

Sonreí y olvidé por completo lo del periódico y me dispuse a preparar algo que supiera de maravillas. Busqué en la despensa y encontré unos fideos que junto con los aliños adecuados quedaba exquisito. Coloqué el agua hasta que hirviera mientras picaba y lavaba muy bien las verduras que utilizaría tanto para la salsa como para los aliños. Me sentía bien, amena conmigo misma con que todo fuera bien, así que tarareé una canción dejando todo prolijamente listo, incluyendo la decoración de la mesa.

Encendí la televisión para llenar de sonido la casa, odiaba el silencio extremo y mis perros estaban en casa de mi hermano ya que ni Robert ni yo teníamos el tiempo suficiente para cuidarlos, y la idea no era dejarlos solos. Encontré unos dibujos animados que veía cuando niña, y me entretuve mientras mi cuerpo se relajaba en la comodidad del sofá de la sala. Miré mi celular para calcular el tiempo de cocción de la pasta, aprovechando de releer el último mensaje de mi Robert.

- ¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien? - Ya estaba medio adormilada cuando su voz llamó mi atención. Me incorporé muy rápido y creo que corrí por su abrazo tierno y cálido. - Ow, te extrañaba. - Dijo el hombre de mis sueños enterrando su nariz en el cabello que se escondía en mi cuello.

- Y yo a ti. - Levanté mi rostro contenta porque él ya había llegado, esbozando la mejor de las sonrisas para él. - Pareces cansado. - Dije haciendo un puchero al notar sus ojeras marcadas. - Así que debes comer lo que hice para recomponerte.

- Estoy seguro que lo que huelo son esas exquisitas pastas que haces tan bien. - Robert besó mi mejilla con ternura mientras me tenía atrapada y bien abrazada. - Mi estómago ruge.

- No lo dudo. - Reímos juntos, hasta que interrumpí la carcajada con un dulce beso en la boca que tanto anhelaba. Nos separamos, Robert dejó su mochila a un lado y siguió el rumbo que hice hacia la cocina.

- No tengo que volver hoy en la tarde. - Robert mencionó mientras tomaba asiento frente a uno de los puestos en la mesita. - Tengo unas ganas enormes de dormir una siesta.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? - Pregunté inocentemente.

- No me preguntes cosas que están demás, eres la invitada número uno. - Sonrió mientras atajaba el periódico que yo había dejado un rato atrás sobre la mesa.

- Suena bien. - Sonreí para mi misma cuando le daba vueltas a la salsa para hacerla más homogénea. - Eso sí debo irme a eso de las siete de la tarde, tengo que ir a un estudio para ver el vestuario de la premiere.

- Sabes que para mí hasta el minuto más superfluo me es un regalo si estoy contigo. - Me di la media vuelta y su mirada estaba fija en mí, de la manera más tierna posible que hizo que mi corazón se derritiera. Me acerqué hasta que quedé sentada en sus piernas. - Son estos momentos en los que debo aprovechar de ti, no es simple estar lejos de ti.

- ¿Crees que para mí es simple? - Pregunté haciéndome la enojada.

- No he dicho eso, estoy seguro que para ambos es igual. - Pescó mis labios con los suyos tomándonos unos largos minutos para un beso memorable. - Debería raptarte y llevarte a alguna parte y no volver más acá.

- No me opondría. - Volví a besarlo. - Ya, dejame, tengo que terminar un almuerzo.

Terminé de cocinar, decoré los platos como toda una chef amateur y dejé que mi hombre degustara su plato favorito. Me senté a su lado juagando cada cierto rato con sus dedos y más de una vez nos dimos de comer el uno al otro. Me parecía que olvidabamos quiénes éramos en momentos como este, simplemente nos demostrabamos afecto libremente. Ordenamos el desorden juntos y nos fuimos a la cama para tomar esa siesta pendiente, ese calorcito humano con el toque de cariño era lo mejor, todo iba bien.

La cama me había atrapado y los brazos de Robert más aún, ambos sabíamos que estos momentos no se daban siempre y creo que inconscientemente ninguno de los dos quería partir. Esa tarde así me quedé, al lado suyo en vez de elegir un vestido para la premiere, seguramente Ruth me elegiría algo con la condición que solo tendría que acatar por haber faltado. Mi Robert era más importante en ese momento, cada segundo era sagrado.

Mi madre se reía ante esto, mientras me acomodaba en una silla al frente suyo. Como Robert estaba grabando y no tenía nada más que esperar al día del estreno de Camp X-Ray, aproveché el tiempo para visitar a mi querida mamá. Decía que a pesar de todas las adversidades junto a Rob seguíamos pareciendo adolescentes enamorados, aún contando que ambos habíamos madurado bastante en estos años. Decía que nos habíamos convertido en seres fuertes, muy resilientes. Juntos creamos un lazo fuerte, que muy a pesar del tiempo separados lo seguimos manteniendo, tras un lazo extraño de amistad que se rompió cuando él volvió del evento de Cannes este año, cuando golpeó mi puerta exclamando que ya no podía estar más lejos de mí, yo tampoco podía.

- Volver fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, hija. - Dijo mi madre mirándome con suficiencia. - Eres afortunada y no puedes perder el tesoro que tienes como hombre.

- ¿Crees que sea para siempre?

- La vida da muchas vueltas, creo que entendiste que a veces las cosas se acaban, solo que tu lo recuperaste. Pero nunca podrás estar segura que el amor es para siempre por más que ahora sientas un inmenso amor por Robert. - Hizo una pausa y aunque solía ser una persona muy realista, la idea de que ya no fuéramos nada me mataba. - Vive el presente, hija. Aprovecha el amor que tienes hoy, antes de que sea tarde.

- Sí. - Sonreí. - Esa debe ser la clave, mamá.

- ¿No han pensado en irse de vacaciones a alguna parte?

- ¿Vacaciones? - Hice una pausa larga y una mueca de burla. - Hace años que no hacemos eso, no hay tiempo.

- Porque están como caballos de carrera con sus trabajos, entiendo que esto te apasiona, pero esto solo hará que pierdan lo más valioso que tienen. No quiero que termines sola, o peor, que desperdicies tu juventud.

- Suena amargo asi como lo dices, pero amo lo que hago. - Objeté. - Además siempre nos hacemos el tiempo para vernos.

- ¿Cuánto? ¿Una tarde dos días por medio? ¿Un vez cada dos semanas?

- Algo es algo, ¿No?

- Hasta que se acostumbren a estar lejos y eso les parezca mejor que estar juntos te gustará esa idea. - Parecía que mamá me estuviera retando por el tono que ocupaba. Y un porcentaje de lo que decía era cierto.

- Mamá, no seas melodramatica. - Rodé los ojos.

- Como quieras, espero tomes algo en cuenta mis palabras. - Dijo mamá sacando de su bolsillo una arrugada cajetilla de cigarrillos. - ¿Quieres?

- Está bien. - Un cigarro siempre era bienvenido. Mi madre encendió mi cigarro y me lo cedió, di la primera aspiración y una sensación nauseosa me embargó. - Qué asco estos cigarros.

- Son Camel, son los de siempre. - Reprochó mi madre.

- Huelen diferente, ya no lo quiero. - Dije devolviendole el cigarro encendido. - Debe ser porque ando delicada del estómago.

- Ya te colocaste a hacer comidas extrañas, Kristen.

- Solo hice los fideos de siempre con salsa, anoche vomité hasta el alma. - Había pasado una muy mala noche, por suerte Robert dormía como un hurón.

- ¿Y Rob se enfermó?

- No, se veía bien por la mañana. - Me encogi de hombros. - Solo yo me enfermé.

- Mmm, ¿Te duele algo ahora?

- Sí, el abdomen bajo. - Toqué mi vientre bajo, era como si se retorcieran mis entrañas.

- Te haré un te de hierbas, hija. - Mi madre se levantó de su sillón y partió a la cocina a prepararme algo. Aproveché ese entretiempo para enviarle un texto a mi novio. Por suerte la tecnología nos ayudaba mucho cuando no podíamos estar juntos.

**Kristen: Te quiero, bebé.**

- ¡Tengo hierba de manzanilla y orégano! - Gritó mi madre mientras parecía estar desesperada por buscar hierbitas en la cocina.

- Manzanilla, mamá. - Murmuré.

**Robert: Te quiero más, amor.**

Sonreí contenta removiendome en la silla, recordaba que anoche conversamos hasta muy tarde mientras estábamos abrazados y acariciándonos.

**Kristen: Hoy es viernes, podríamos salir en la noche.. siempre y cuando no estés cansado. En ese caso te puedo preparar algo exquisito.**

- Le coloqué una cucharada de azúcar, es mejor que esté más amargo, te hará mejor efecto. - Mi madre salió de la cocina y caminó hacía mí. Recibí la tacita y la acerqué para sentir el rico aroma de la manzanilla.

El olor me produjo un asco inmenso, me tapé inmediatamente la boca ante las náuseas. Dejé la tacita en la mesa casi botandola y corrí al baño.

Me sentía fatal, mi estómago se retorcía de mil formas posibles y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Las arcadas me dejaron mareada, estaba sentada en el suelo intentando recomponerme, pero me sentía exhausta, muy enferma. Quizás había pescado una infección y ya me estaba atacando.

- Kristen, te ves malísimo. - Mamá apareció por la puerta mirándome con compasión. - ¿Te duele la cabeza?

- No, solo me siento mareada. - Dije débilmente.

- Traeré un termómetro.

- No, mamá, se me pasará. - Agarré mi cara, estaba helada y la cabeza me seguía dando vueltas. A mi nariz llegó el olor de un perfume y las ganas de vomitar volvieron. Rápido ya estaba boca abajo vomitando, no entendía cómo me había caído tan mal la pasta de ayer.

- ¿Te ha bajado la regla? - Preguntó mi madre temerosa.

- Hace tres días debería haberme llegado, pero ando muy estresada. Otras veces me ha pasado con el estrés. - Limpie mi boca, y me miré en el espejo. Pensé que me vería pésimo, pero solo estaba colorada por el esfuerzo.

- No te ha bajado. - Titubeo mi madre y me asusté.

- ¿No me digas que crees que estoy embarazada? - Abrí mis ojos de par en par, asustada claramente.

- Es posible. - No, no puede ser posible. Esto era una simple infección estomacal, quizás hasta un enfriamiento.

- Te duele, vomitas y tienes atraso. - La mujer de ojos verdes me miraba con detención y cruzaba los brazos sacando sus conclusiones. - He estado dos veces embarazada, sé cómo es.

- No, mamá, yo no puedo estar embarazada. - Dije pasmada. - No puedo.

- Puedes. - Dijo manteniendo los brazos cruzados y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. - Que yo sepa Robert y tú...

- Si sé, mamá. - Dije con mi peor cara. - Me refiero a que no puedo ahora, no puedo, además nos cuidamos.

- Esas cosas fallan, hija.

- No, a mí no, mamá... ¡Además esto es una especulación! - Caminé de un lado para otro, nerviosa. - Está bien, trae un maldito test y te demostraré que no estoy embarazada. - Dije desafiante.

- Como quieras, tengo unos guardados.

- ¿Por qué tienes test? - Estaba exaltada, y nada de lo que decía sonaba agradable.

- Porque la novia de tu hermana una vez se compró varios pensando que lo estaba, y se los hizo acá.

- Mamá, sé que no estoy embarazada, es solo para demostrártelo.

- Los traeré.

No, tenía miedo... estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Si lo estaba mi vida cambiaría mucho, además era muy joven para tener un hijo. No, no puedo estarlo, no puedo.

- Tengo estos dos. - Madre apareció en el baño, traía en su mano dos cajitas. Mi corazón latía, a más no poder. - Tómalos, háztelos. Te dejaré sola mientras. - Tomé las cajas, cerré la puerta y me senté en el retrete, no podía creer que tendría que hacerme un test, era la primera vez que me los hacía. Recordé a Robert, sabía que él estaría feliz si llegaba a estar embarazada. Miré mi celular y un mensaje suyo había llegado...

**Robert: Prefiero quedarme contigo en casa. Tengo que volver al set, te amo mucho.**

Quise llorar, estaba nerviosa y desesperada. Robert ni debía imaginarse que yo estaba en esta situación ahora, quería que los malditos test salieran negativos y olvidar este mal momento.

Revisé la primera caja, leí las instrucciones detenidamente antes de ejecutar el examen. Debía orinar y con una pequeña pipeta sacar algunas gotitas, sabía que ambos test seguían el mismo sistema, asi que abrí ambas cajas y las dejé listas.

Terminé de preparar las muestras, para esperar los cinco minutos más fatídicos de mi vida. Revisé nuevamente el celular, no podía creer que pasaran tan lentos los minutos, y esa fotografía que tenia de Robert de fondo me decía con creces que él estaría feliz con todo esto.

- ¿Todo bien? - Preguntó mi madre al otro lado de la puerta.

- Entra. - No quería estar sola en este momento si el resultado era positivo. No podía estar embarazada, no podía. - Queda un minuto. - Le dije cuando entró.

- Si es positivo, sabes que será una linda noticia para todos.

- ¿Linda? ¡Tengo veinticuatro años! No puedo, tengo tantas cosas que hacer, tantos proyectos y todo se iría a la mierda.

- Pero piensa que es un lindo fruto del amor.

- No me vengas con frases clichés, mamá.

Nos quedamos en silencio, un completo y horrible silencio. Los cinco minutos habían pasado, pero no quería revisar los test, me aterraba saber. Miré a mi madre, seguramente entendió que sola no podía y ella accedió a ver los resultados.

- Dos rayitas positivo, una rayita negativo. - Dije.

- Primer test... dos rayitas azules. - Mi madre no hizo ninguna pausa ni nada, simplemente lanzó la noticia sobre mi cara, me tapé la cara, quería llorar. - Segundo test... dos rayitas rosadas. - Dijo en un susurro esta vez.

- No, no, mamá, no puedo, no puedo. - Salí del baño y corrí a la sala, me senté en el sillón y comencé a llorar como una niña. - No puedo, mamá.

- Para de decir que no puedes, estás embarazada. - Esa palabra resonaba en mi cabeza, no podía creerlo. - Deberías alegrarte.

- No puedo, te creo si tuviera cinco o seis años más. - Dije llorando. - Mamá, mi vida cambiará.

- Pero hija... - Mamá me abrazó fuerte. - Si llegó ahora es por algo, es tu hijo.

- Mamá no me siento preparada para esto. - Sollocé. - No podré grabar más, no podré trabajar.

- Claro que no, debes dedicarte a este bebé y sabes que tienes al hombre indicado que te cuidará.

- Yo no quería esto ahora, no es que no quisiera ser mamá algún día, solo que es muy precipitado.

- Tienes que aceptarlo, y para eso debes partir contándole a Robert.

- No sé cómo dar una noticia como esta, mamá. - No podía parar de llorar, y no sabía si podría calmarme.

- Cálmate, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a contarle a Robert, estoy segura que se alegrará y te apoyará.

- Claro, porque él no tendrá que dejar de hacer nada, no tendrá que dejar de trabajar, no andará con una panza por nueve meses. - Lloré.

- Pero es el papá de este bebé. - Mi madre tocó mi vientre, y fue raro. - Él es parte de esto.

- Para él esto será fácil... por su culpa estoy embarazada.

- A ver, hija, primero que todo si ese hijo llegó es porque él y tú hicieron lo que hicieron, esto se hace de a dos.

- No me digas. - Dije con cara de pocos amigos. - No puedo estar embarazada. - Seguí llorando.

- Tranquilízate, toma aire. - Hice caso y comencé a respirar profundamente. - Bien, asúmelo, estás embarazada. Tendrás un hijo de Robert, será el pequeño retoño de ambos. - Sonreí levemente. - Sé que será difícil al comienzo, de hecho es hasta extraño para mí. Mi pequeña hija está esperando a mi primer nieto. - Dijo orgullosa.

- Soy tan joven. - Resoplé. - Quizás ni buena madre seré.

- Lo serás, hija mía. Amarás a ese bebé tanto como a tu vida, y lo cuidaras tanto que sentirás que te faltarán manos para protegerlo. - Toqué mi barriga sabiendo que aquel bebé aún no debía der más grande que un arveja. - Estoy segura que Robert te dará la seguridad que necesitas.

- Ay, mamá. - Me lancé nuevamente a los brazos de ella y agradecí que me calmara. - No puedo creer que seré mamá.

- Lo serás, será el niño más bello. - Mi madre tenía sus ojos vidriosos, estaba feliz por esto. Yo aún estaba pasmada.

- Debo decirle a Robert.

- Claro que debes y no lo culpes.

- No. - Negué. - Sé que se pondrá feliz.

- De todas maneras. - Mi madre me mantuvo en sus brazos, saqué mi celular y le envié otro texto a Rob sabiendo que estaba en el set.

**Kristen: Amor, estaré en casa de mamá, podrías pasarme a buscar acá apenas termines. Debo decirte algo importante. Te amo mucho, mucho.**

- No debiste decirle que era algo importante, lo preocuparas. - Al parecer mi madre había leído de reojo el texto que envié. - Volará si es posible hasta acá.

- No sé cómo se lo diré, quizás solo suelte la noticia. - Me separé de mi madre y guardé el celular.

- En ese momento encontrarás las palabras adecuadas. - Sonrió mi madre.

- ¿Cómo le dijiste a mi papá cuando esperabas a Cam?

- Le regalé zapatitos de bebé.

- Ay, mamá, qué cursi.

- Era la moda.

- Ahí idearé algo, quiero dormir, me siento cansada. - Le di un beso enorme a mamá y partí a su habitación para dormir.

Me desperté ya extasiada de dormir, miré el reloj y ya eran las nueve de la noche. Tenía mucha hambre, tenía el estómago completamente vacío. Me incorporé y me coloqué unos pequeños shorts que tenía en el bolso y arriba me puse un polerón enorme de mi madre. Bajé la escalera toda somnolienta hasta llegar a la sala y encontrarme con mi madre y Robert conversando animosamente en la sala.

- Hola. - Dije restregando mis ojos. Robert me miró con dulzura, se veía contento y relajado ahí sentado.

- Hasta que despertaste, querida. - Dijo mi madre, la verdad ahora estaba recordando la noticia que descubrí y que llevaba en mi vientre ahora. - ¿Quieres comer algo? - Preguntó mi madre, pero lo único que hice fue correr al patio de la casa, no sabía cómo le diría esto a Robert, y de solo pensarlo me ponía más nerviosa. Estaba oscuro afuera, ya era de noche y solo un farol alumbraba la terraza. Miré la piscina que recibía algunos rayitos de luz, y comencé a pensar en cómo decirle.

- ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? - Era predecible que Robert llegaría rápido a saber qué me pasaba.

- Es que... pasa que... ay no. - Agaché la mirada, mirando mis pies. Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros, como si quisiera darme la confianza necesaria para decir lo que tenía detenido en la garganta. - Sé que tienes que decirme algo, me lo dijiste por mensaje de texto.

- Sí, es que... ay Robert. - Me di la vuelta y me puse a llorar como una magdalena.

- Mi amor, ¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando. - Dijo sobando mi cabello tiernamente y eso hizo que llorará aún más.

- Tengo miedo, no sé si es lo que esperaba para mi vida, no sé si quiero o no, solo sé que tengo miedo a lo que se viene.

- ¿Es un nuevo proyecto? Porque si es eso sabes que tienes un talento magnifico, no tienes que tener miedo.

- No es un proyecto, Robert.

- ¿Entonces? - Esta vez él se separó de mí y la verdad me asustó su preocupación. Agarró mis mejillas y juntó su frente con la mía. Mi manera de actuar le estaba dando las señales de que esto era importante. Sollocé tratando de calmarme para decirle la verdad. - Me asustas, Kristen.

- Bueno, yo... esta tarde... ay, no puedo. - Miré sus ojos otra vez, y traté de buscar la paz allí. Sabía que mi noticia lo haría feliz. - Yo, este... agh. - Lo solté y comencé a caminar de un lado para el otro, nerviosa, no sabía cuales eran las palabras adecuadas.

- Por Dios, Kristen para y dime, sea lo que sea. - Me detuvo y me sostuvo fuerte de las muñecas, hasta entrelazar sus manos con las mías.

- Está bien. - Suspiré. - Es-toy... - Suspiré sonoramente otra vez. - Es-toy embarazada. - Miré a Robert y sus ojos se llenaron de inmediato de lágrimas. Mi Robert estaba emocionado, me miraba conmocionado y dejé mi rostro en su pecho. Robert volvió a tomar mis mejillas entre sus grandes manos.

- Por Dios, Kristen... ¡Seremos papás! - Mi novio me abalanzó sobre él mismo, dejando que mis piernas rodearan su cintura, comenzó a llenarme de besos por la cara y eso hizo que sonriera. - ¿Es cierto, de verdad estamos esperando un hijo? - Lo que si me alegraba era que de su boca sonaba que este bebé era un proyecto de nosotros dos, estábamos juntos en esto.

- Sí, serás papá. - Dije sobre sus labios. - Tengo miedo, Robert, no sé si estoy preparada para esto.

- ¿Y para qué crees que estoy aquí? Para apoyarte, para estar contigo en este proceso, no serás mamá sola, seremos papás, estamos juntos en esto, ¿Entiendes? - Asentí. - Y estoy seguro que serás la mejor mamá del mundo, mi amor.

- Tendré que dejar de trabajar, de hacer lo que me gusta.

- Ambos dejaremos de hacerlo, nos abocaremos a este bebé que nos necesita, Kristen. Después habrá tiempo para retomar todo. No tengas miedo, estoy aquí, no te dejaría por nada, mi amor.

- No sé qué haría sin ti, me das la seguridad que necesito. - Volví a acomodar mi rostro sobre su pecho. - No me dejes caer.

- No te dejaré caer. - Dijo mientras dejaba sus manos en mi panza. - Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, y juntos cuidaremos a este bebé mejor que nadie. Es nuestro bebé, nuestro hijo.

- Ow, Robert, me tranquiliza esto.

- Me haces el hombre más feliz. - Dijo levantando mi rostro desde la barbilla. - No te imaginas lo feliz que estoy.

- Lo sé. - Sonreí, y lo besé, hasta que nuevamente me subió a su cuerpo. - Ahora te llevaré a comer, te mimaré tanto que tendrás que escapar de mí. No dejaré que nada malo te pase, ni a mi hijo tampoco.

- Quiero que se llame Thomas. - Dije inconscientemente.

- Como quieras, amor, mañana mismo iremos a que el doctor te vea, necesito que te cuides, y estaré ahí junto a ti para eso. - Sonreí contenta, más tranquila. Había sacado de mí un peso. Seguía teniendo miedo, y un poco de reticencia a estar embarazada, pero cada vez que veía que la sincera y feliz sonrisa de mi novio, sabía que este bebé había llegado por algo.

Y estaríamos más juntos que nunca para este nuevo proceso.

* * *

**Es importante que lean esto...**

**Recuerden que esta historia es como si estuviera adosada al fic "Sugar, Summer, Love" o a "A Christmas With You", que ya saben son las historias en donde aparecen Thomas, Emma y Rob Jr. Lo que he subido es una corta historia, lo que suba proximamente no será la continuación de este capítulo, sino que el evento de cualquier otro momento de esa ficticia familia Robsten. Espero les haya gustado mucho :)**

**¿Merezco review? :)**


End file.
